1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus that codes moving images and audio sounds, and records the coded moving images and audio sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known a recording apparatus that records moving image signals and audio signals on a recording medium. This type of recording apparatus manages a recorded moving image and audio sound as a file in accordance with a predetermined file system. An MP4 file format is known as a file format for recording moving images and audio sounds (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-283232).
Unit times of respectively coding moving images and audio sounds which are recorded in the MP4 file format differ from each other. Therefore, it is rare that the timing for sampling a moving image matches the timing for sampling an audio sound in an end portion of one scene. In most cases, a sample point for the end of a moving image differs from a sample point for the end of an audio sound.
In a case where an editing process of combining a moving image and an audio sound stored in two MP4 files to create a new MP4 file is executed, therefore, the moving image and audio sound are combined with sample points being not coincident.
The MP4 file format is not designed to set a time period during which reproduction is not performed, halfway in data form, and hence all pieces of data are continuously reproduced from the head of the file. When the sample point for a moving image is not coincident with the sample point for an audio sound at the border of scenes, therefore, the reproduction timing for the moving image is undesirably not coincident with the reproduction timing for the audio sound after the border of combination.